Beware the Frozen Heart
by That1guyeveryonehates
Summary: What if Elsa had a twin? What if He was responsible for her powers? What if Hans was never the bad guy? And why was Kristoph with the ice men? All these questions and more will be answered in this story and you have the easy part! All you have to do is read, unless that's to much for you.
1. Chapter 1

The storm had been going on throughout the land of Arendelle non-stop for the past month. For a kingdom as used to the warmth, this ongoing blizzard was unusually strange. The snow swirled across the streets, twirling and dancing along without a care in the world.

Queen Helga was gazed upon this barren wasteland with utter disgust. She hated the cold, the snow anything and everything about it. Her husband King Harold however loved winter. He found it delightfully beautiful. The intricate patterns that were etched into the snow that fell from above and joined at the basin fascinated him.

The two were expecting a baby soon, and very soon. The two had loved the quiet but longed to be parents. They had prepared themselves for their soon to arrive baby girl. At least that was all they longed for.

So when Helga felt an unexpected jolt in her stomach her heart flew. "Harold! It's time!"

Rushing as fast as he could he found the castle doctor and pleaded him to follow him to the study, where the two had been waiting silently.

After an hour or so of pacing outside the room the doctor came out with great sadness upon his face. The King looked at the doctor awaiting the response he had hoped for but the doctor only sighed "I'm sorry your majesty." "Was it a girl?" the doctor looked down "Alas it _was_, only one lived." The King looked confused "So we only have a daughter?" the doctor shook his head and allowed him to enter the study.

There on the couch lay three figures. His queen was cradling two newly born children. Both had the same unhealthy pale skin. Both had soft transparent raven hair. One lay at his mother's side stroking the other. The other however did not once stir. She truly was dead.

Helga was trying desperately to wake her up but with no success. However the boy did not stop shaking the dead baby. He constantly tugged at her various body parts; her hair, her arms, her feet and her breasts. With no such luck the boy raised his hand and poked her heart. It was like magic

Immediately the girl awoke and proceeded to cry loud, causing the boy to do the same. But what nobody noticed was the hair of the girl. It had transformed into a white so pure that had totally blended in with her skin.

The King and Queen were speechless. They rejoiced and spun the girl around in the air. But almost as quickly as the girl was raised up the boy fell down. He stopped his wailing, he had felt no pain anywhere. That is, except one place. His heart. The maid picked him up and showed him to Harold and Helga.

"Your majesties, I beg your pardon but what of your son?" The Queen gazed upon the boy in disgust. Finally with a frozen heart she answered "Throw him out the window!" the maid was shocked that such words came from her Queen's lips. So the maid did what she had to do, she took the child and ran.

The Queen was outraged at this treason and shouted down the halls "Guards! Seize her!" The guards obeyed and followed the maid out of the palace. The maid not knowing where to go ran off to the frozen sea. The guards were still on her tail when she slipped on the ice, dropping the baby. The boy slid to the side of a ship, stuck in the waters.

The maid panicked as she uttered the last words that would exit from her cold mouth. "Run dear Amon! Run!" A piercing arrow muffled her shouting once and for all. Then the baby started wailing again, a passerby heard it and picked him up. She cradled him and rocked him back and forth "What shall I call you my dear boy?" Amon pointed to the ground and on the ice were the skid marks he made on his ride to the ship. At first the woman was confused but she looked more closely and saw it, '**Amon**'.

She smiled and boarded the ship, and as she walked she whispered to the babe, "Your home at the Southern Isles awaits you my first prince!"


	2. Love thy Uncle

Arendelle

Five years had passed when Elsa had been locked away in her room for the sake of Anna, her younger sister, and though Elsa could never hurt anybody while in there, that didn't stop someone from hurting her.

Queen Helga never cared much for Elsa at all. She was brought up to hate witchcraft by her cruel mother, but that is a different story for later. She would beat Elsa senseless, telling her that she would be let out after she is 'cured' from her 'ailment'. Helga would make sure visitors knew nothing about Elsa, for she feared she would be an outcast if it was discovered her eldest daughter was a witch. But this all changed when her younger brother came for a visit.

Her brother was a lean, healthy man with wavy raven hair that reached the bottom of his neck. He was in his early twenties and was smart as he was handsome. His skin was a healthy pale and his eyes were a deep mocha. He had a certain charm with women, young and old, and a way of getting out of trouble.

His name was Claude Frollo and he spent most of his days wondering with his girlfriend, an Arabian princess by the name of Jasmine. He was as excited to be in Arendelle as much as Helga was for the cold. But he still knew that Harold and Anna could always use a good cheering up.

He would tell them all stories of his travels across the world. He was more entertaining than all the court jesters rolled in one. Anna loved it when he visited and Arendelle was a happier place altogether.

As a carriage pulled up by the gates Anna rushed down the steps of the castle, and rushed to the visitor. Frollo had just helped Jasmine out of the carriage when he was pounced upon by the little demon. Jasmine laughed as Frollo pretended the weight was too much for him and fell.

"Whoa! Anna! Wow you ARE growing!" He tried getting up but slipped "God, and by a lot to!" He and Jasmine laughed as Anna jumped up and down on Frollo's stomach.

"Unco Fwollo! Yea! Stories! Presents! Adventure!" Jasmine laughed as she picked up Anna off of Frollo and squeezed her causing her to laugh. "Jaz is here too! Where tiger?"

Just then a large tiger jumped out of the carriage and landed on Frollo. "Down boy! Ha! Rajah! Sit down! Not on me Raj!" Frollo struggled to get the full grown tiger off him and succeeded as King Harold glided down the stairs to help him up.

"Claude! It's so great to see you again!" Frollo laughed as he accepted the embrace Harold offered and replied "It's great to be back, Harold!" Harold had the servants bring up Frollo's and Jasmine's stuff into one big room (They didn't want to be in separate rooms as suggested by Helga). It was as Frollo was walking down the halls when he heard screaming and crying in one room he had never know existed.

Frollo was as curious as anyone perhaps even a slight bit more than everyone. He didn't hesitate to open the door and enter. There he saw Helga standing there with a shovel in her hand she had clearly been beating a poor little girl who was crying.

The girl looked up and saw Frollo, knowing it was her uncle she ran and hugged his knees "Uncle Fwrollo! Mommy is hurting me!" Frollo hugged back and replied to Helga "What the Hell is wrong with you sis?" Helga was not afraid to reply sharply "She is a witch! Elsa show him what you can do!" Elsa held out her hand and created an ice ball. Frollo did not look surprised. He picked up Elsa and placed her in the hall. He stood up and ripped off his shirt exposing his scars on his chiseled features.

He said to Helga "Watch sis." He summoned a fireball and spun it around the room. He transformed it into a life sized fire dragon and hit Helga with full force, burning the left half of her face. She cried out in pain as Harold rushed in. Frollo walked off while saying to Harold "She was abusing your daughter there." He strode off without a word. He picked up Elsa and kissed her forehead. He later found Anna in the guest room helping Jasmine unpack. He told Jasmine it was time to leave and she replied with a sad nod. He picked up Anna and placed her on his lap.

"Anna I love you, but I must go. Just promise me that you will never lock yourself away from anyone who needs your love, promise me that!" Anna nodded "Okay Unco Fwollo, I pwomise!" He gave her a hug and he and Jasmine left, never to return for quite some time.

Helga never abused Elsa again for she was no longer allowed in her room. Harold, realizing she needed to cool off he began planning a trip they would take when the children could take care of themselves. But that would be a long way away and right now he was needed somewhere else.

**Author's note**

**So yeah, this is how people started realizing Elsa was a live, why the King and Queen went on the trip and why Anna was so open to Elsa, someone she knew nothing about. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review if you liked and review if you didn't like!**

**That1guyeveryonehates. **

.


End file.
